Emelan Songfics
by Author 42487
Summary: It takes place right before 'The Circle Opens' series. The fantastic four are sitting on the roof, contemplating:) We all know where that leads... Also, another songfic in here!Thank you!
1. Shooting Star

Songfics of the Crazy

by: [Onua][1]

This is my series of songfics...Most will relate to Tamora Pierce. There may be some Harry Potter in there, or some other book/t.v. show. Please e/r/r!

### Shooting Star

_Please won't you catch a shooting star for me, _

And take it with you on your way 

Thought it seems that we've just met, 

You're the one I won't forget

So why not hold my hand today?

Sandry, Briar, Daja, and Tris were sitting on the roof of Discipline. They were contemplating whether or not they were going to split up with their teachers. They knew they were going to have to _eventually_, but they didn't want to think about that right now. 

_I was thinkin' maybe somewhere later down the road _

After all our stories have been told

I'd sit and think of you, a dear friend I once knew

Shot through my life like a shooting star

  
"D'you think we'll have enough fun, without the others to bug?" Briar asked, thinking about how he'd get bored without a braid to tug, or a merchant to fluster. 

_Please won't you catch a shooting star for me,_

And take it with you on your way

Though it seems that we've just met

You're the one I won't forget 

Hope some kind wind blows you back my way

  
"We'll have more than enough fun! Plus, you get to stay here, with Rosethorn," Daja said, thinking about how Frostpine was going to take her away to the great forges, where he was going to teach her how to create her own trademark alloy, so people knew her by her special metal. _It's gonna be silver, bronze, and krypton,_ she thought, naming her favorite elements.

_I was thinkin' maybe somewhere later down the road_

After all our stories have been told

I'd sit and think of you, a dear friend I once knew

Shot through my life like a shooting star

  
"Well, at least you and Tris get to see new places," Sandry said, remembering that Lark was her teacher, so she'd have to stay in Winding Circle.

_Sometimes I know_

That a part of you will show

Deep in my eyes and in my smile

  
"Sure I get to see new places, but you get to leisurely weave and relax!" Tris said, then added: "But I'd like to see new places. I love traveling. Plus, I get to learn more about tides and stars; stuff like that."

_I was thinkin' maybe somewhere later down the road_

After all our stories have been told

I'd sit and think of you, a dear friend I once knew

Shot through my life like a shooting star

With that, they climbed down the ladder and into the attic, ready to part on their adventures.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I will have another songfic up soon, no worries. (It might come out quicker if I get some reviews, hint, hint!) 

Disclaimer: TP owns characters, places, etc. Camp owns the song. I own absolutely nothing, except maybe the plot. (I hope I do, at least! If I don't, email me with proof that this plot is all yours. Gracias!)

**Please review! Thanks!**

   [1]: mailto:sandry@hehe.com



	2. It's Gonna Be Me

It's Gonna Be Me

It's gonna be me

Ooh, yeah

Sandry and Briar were off to the karaoke bar, their third date. 

"This is going to be so cool!" Sandry said. Sandry was wearing a light blue tank top, her braids around her head like a crown, and some well-used jeans. She had on tons of glitter, and some light blue eyeshadow. 

"Yeah, I can't wait; I have the perfect song in mind," Briar commented, thinking of his newest favorite-est song. Briar was wearing baggy khaki pants with a semi-tight black sweater. His hair was spiked, and if you wanted to get beat up you'd say he looked like a penguin. 

Briar and Sandry walked in, and ordered some diet cokes. Little did they know that someone had spiked it, they sat down and talked. 

"Hey, lookie! It's my turn," Briar said, then walked on stage. 

_You might been hurt, babe_

That ain't no lie

You've seen 'em all come and go, oh

I remember you told me

That it made you believe in

No man, no cry

Maybe that's why

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what?

It's gonna be me

You've got no choice, babe

But to move on, and you know

There ain't no time to waste

Cause you're just too blind to see

But in the end, you know it's gonna be me

You can't deny

So just tell me why

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

(Somebody)

Guess what?

It's gonna be me

It's gonna be me

Ooh, yeah

There comes a day 

When I'll be the one

You'll see

It's gonna...

It's gonna be me

All that I do

Is not enough for you

Don't wanna lose it

But I'm not like that

When finally you get to love

Guess what, guess what

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what?

It's gonna be me

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

(Don't wanna lose it)

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

(Love somebody)

Guess what?

(Guess what?)

It's gonna be me

Sandry looked at Briar with a mix of amusement and horror. He had just sung her a song, a corny one at that, and dedicated it to her. _Bless your heart, because you're gonna get it when we get outta here!_ she mind-spoke to him.

_I know_ he replied, then staggered off the stage in his drunken state. He and Sandry had to lean on each other to get out the door, they were so drunk from the spiked diet coke. 

Sandry yawned and looked up at him. "I can't wait until our next date; but let's bring our own drinks next time," she said, and kissed him. 


	3. Who Let Little Bear Out?

### Who Let the Little Bear Out?

  
by: [Onua][1]  
Rating: G  
Genre: Humor

Who let the bear out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the bear out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the bear out  


  
The cottage was nice the cottage was pumping  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
And everybody having a ball  
Yepee Ah Yo  
Till them man them start they name calling  
Yepee Ah Yo  
Then them girls respond to the call  
I hear a woman shout out...  


  
Who let the bear out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the bear out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the bear out  


**Someone had let Little Bear Out!**

  
Last year in the market you had a brawl  
You call me millibug and skettell  
Get back gruffy, mash scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel  


  
Now I tell meh self dem man go get angry  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
To hear dem girls calling them canine  
Yepee Ah Yo  
But they say hey man dat is part of the party  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
Them woman in front and they man behind  
I hear ah woman shout out...   


  
Who let the bear out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the bear out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the bear out  


  
Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone  
All doggie hold it  
Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone  
All doggie hold it  


  
Who let the bear out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the bear out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the bear out  


  
Last year in the market you had a brawl  
You call me millibug and skettell  
Get back fluffy, mash scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel  


  
If I was a dog  
The party is on  
I got to get my groove on  
'Cause my mind done gone  
Can't you see the rays coming from my eyes  
Walking through the place like Digi-man  
Breaking it down  
Me and my white tail  
Short coat  
Can't see color  
Any color will do  
I'll stick on you  
That's why they call me Little Bear  
'Cause I'm the man of the land when they see me  
They say oooooh  
Who let the bear out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the bear out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the bear out  


A/N: Pathetic, I know. :) I just changed the words a bit, but it kinda already fit in with Little Bear :) 

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns Little Bear. The Baha Men own the song, save for the words I changed :)

   [1]: mailot:sandry@hehe.com



	4. Spam

Spam 

Spam 

By Onua

Rating: PG

Genre: Humor

"C'mon, you guys. Just try some," Briar prompted the girls. They were on the road, traveling, and Briar had dinner duty.  
  


Spam  
It's pink and it's oval  
Spam  
I buy it at the Mobil  
Spam  
It's made in Chernobyl  
Spam

"No way am I eating anything that looks like _that_," Tris told him, and stuck her nose up. 

"It's really good, just needs a bit of ketchup," Briar said, dousing his piece with salt, pepper, ketchup, and spices.   
  
_Now when I was a child  
My family was so poor  
They didn't have the finer things in life to eat  
So we had a plan  
In a big blue can  
The government substitute for meat_

"Briar, how can you eat this?" Sandry inquired, sniffing delicately at her piece. 

"Easy. First, I open my mouth. Next, I put the food in," Briar replied, getting a nasty look from Sandry.

"You know well what I mean, Briar Moss," she snapped, taking a small bite. _  
  
Spam  
It's pink and it's oval  
Spam  
I buy it at the Mobil  
Spam  
It's made in Chernobyl  
Spam_

"Ugh!" Sandry revolted, spitting out the 'processed meat' and drinking half of her water canteen. "That is utterly disgusting."

"Daja, be brave. Try some," Briar urged, and Daja took a smalle bite._  
  
To get me to eat it at dinner  
They said I'd grow up like Bruce Jenner  
He was a winner that never knew defeat  
And when he got hungry  
When he got hungry  
He cracked open that special treat  
It was_

"DISGUSTING!" Daja shouted, and spewed Spam onto Briar. 

"Yuck," Briar commented, flicking a piece of half-chewed Spam back to Daja. _  
  
Spam  
It's pink and it's oval  
Spam  
I buy it at the Mobil  
Spam  
It's made in Chernobyl  
Spam_

"Food fight!" Tris exclaimed, and started chucking her Spam towards Briar. All the girls ganged up on Briar, so he was covered in Spam. Then he sang:_  
  
S-P-A-M  
Don't you know it's my best friend  
S-P-A-M  
Again and again and again  
  
S-P-A-M  
Don't you know it's my best friend  
S-P-A-M  
Again and again and again and again  
  
So go and forget your O-S-C-A-R  
There's one meat by-product that's best by far  
It's  
  
Spam  
It's pink and it's oval  
Spam  
I buy it at the Mobil  
Spam  
It's made in Chernobyl  
Spam_

"Briar, we can't see how you can eat this cr—, I mean, junk," Sandry told him, catching her mouth.

"Sandry!" Tris and Daja exclaimed.

"You've learned well, little-nose," Briar commented, and ran for the love of the thieve gods. 

A/N: I hope you liked! I'm having a bit of a writing run, so I'm trying to get out a lot of good stuff. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them! Save Ferris owns the song, and Tamora Pierce owns the characters!


End file.
